


In a Kingdom by the Sea;

by cruciomysoul



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Ed/Win, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mini Fic, Reminiscing, edwin - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruciomysoul/pseuds/cruciomysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>12.  things you said when you thought i was asleep</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Kingdom by the Sea;

 

> _“But our love it was stronger by far than the love_  
>  _Of those who were older than we-_  
>  _Of many far wiser than we-_  
>  _And neither the angels in heaven above,_  
>  _Nor the demons down under the sea,_  
>  _Can ever dissever my soul from the soul_  
>  _Of the beautiful Annabel Lee.”_  - Egdar Allen Poe

* * *

 

“You know, you used to get on my nerves a lot.”

Winry has her back to him, her hair no longer tied up and, instead, fanning out over her shoulders, over the sheets. Looking at her, he can see the gentle rise and fall of her body as she breathes, shallow and rhythmic, deep and undisturbed.

He blinks, smiles, and turns away from her, onto his back, eyes up to the ceiling.

It’s covered in transmutation circles. Half theories. Forgotten symbols.

Winry had gone mad when she’d walked in one evening, exhausted from almost three consecutive all nighters, to find Ed stood atop their bed, paint brush and chalk blocks every where, and, well, it was a good job Ed was used to sleeping on hard surfaces. But she let them stay.

Most of them don’t even make sense, riddles he had composed when he was half asleep, when he was trying to combine alchemy and alkahestry and whatever else modern science had to offer him.

“It was like all you ever gave a rat’s ass about was your damn automail. It didn't make any sense.”

He lifts his arm up, examines the flesh there. It’s surreal. 

“I had so many bruises and concussions because of you, you know!” He chuckles, quietly, careful not to wake her. “Crazy gear head.”

“I never expected it to work. I thought our mission - getting our real bodies back - was a fruitless endeavour from the very beginning. But Al had so much  _hope._  I couldn’t let him down- not again. I didn’t want him to hate me.

“Do you remember that time I promised you, that the next time I made you cry it would tears of joy?”

Winry shifts slightly, as though she’s heard him, but he knows her. Knows she can sleep through anything, a habit she picked up - he’s sure - so Ed has to do all the middle of the night parent duties (Something which he will never, ever admit to being eternally grateful for).

“I’m sorry I couldn’t keep that promise. I tried, I really did, but... Well, you know what happened, and I’m sorry you got dragged into all of this. It wasn’t your battle to fight, but you ended up getting injured anyway. So many times.

“And so many times you stood back up. You’re incredible, Win, you know that, right? I’m sorry it took me so long to realise it. I’m a coward when it comes to emotions, can you believe that? Just look at my proposal! It was like a bloody business deal.

“Win... Thanks. Thank you, for sticking by me and Al for all that time, for crying when we were being to stupid to, for caring when it felt like we had no one to do that any more- for just being you, Winry, for being there for us to come home to when we needed to.

“I should have rang you more. Checked up on you and Gran more frequently. I’m sorry I didn’t do that.”

Ed blinks, willing away the pools that have gathered there. He has no right to cry over this. He shifts to his left, putting his back to her, and carries on talking.

“I love you, Win, so much. And I’m not going to leave you, ever- not like, never permanently. Sure, I might have to go away some time- but never, and I swear on my life, Winry, I do, but I will never go away permanently. You’re too important to me, and I’m sorry because I know I make you worry, and I know I make you angry and sometimes I’m upset, and I need to learn to take better care of myself and my leg-”

“You idiot,” Win whispers softly, cutting him off, rolling over so that she can curl up behind him, place her arms around his waist. “You don’t have to apologise for being you, Ed; now go to sleep. I love you, too.”


End file.
